ccamp_halfbloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Clyde Montesano
Clyde Montesano ''(Played by Salphirix)'' is the child of the minor goddess Eris. Born and raised on the streets, he's got a less than favorable reputation. Biography * Born in New York City * Claimed by Eris at the age of 10. His father's grandfather had been apart of the mafia that had been taken down by the government. And because his father had been raised in a more stricter setting he too was trained in a strict manner. Only, his father did so in a way that would be labeled as physical and mental abuse. See, the thing was his father was an alcoholic living on whatever he could take. And constantly, the man was angry, usually leading for him to beat down Clyde. Because of all the abuse Clyde turned to staying out of the house at a younger age, and didn’t even attend school, he also got a pretty stone cold personality from it too. It was weird to think he was only just a child with the personality he donned. At the age of 10 his mother had claimed him, visiting him after realizing he was low on money and lost in what to do. Eris, after speaking to the boy and explaining all she could (and mentioning camp half-blood), she gave him a few hundred dollars, one of her apple seeds, and was off on her way. After living a few more years on the streets, he finally decided to go to camp at the age of 12. He was mostly there for the summer, and left during the other seasons especially as a teenager to return to the streets. Later on, he began dealing drugs--but never doing them--to make cash. He also took part in a lot of fights, later even doing illegal fighting matches to make money. Throughout the whole thing he had visited his shithead of a father every now and then, telling him off and getting into more fights with him. Because he was no longer scared of his father, he was able to go against him, but the two never actually fist fought. Once he hit 17 he began to stay at camp year around, the monsters being something he no longer wanted to deal with. Physical Appearance Clyde is 6’2” and has Italian American heritage. His hair is black and always kept short while his eyes are dark. Mental Appearance * Calling the old man Out: He’s done it before and he’s not afraid to do it multiple times. * Death Glare: Prone to give them to those he doesn’t like. * Jerk with a Heart of Gold: The gold, however, isn’t so easy to come by. * Satisfied Street-Rat: He looks at his past as something to boast about rather than sob over. * Sir Swears-a-lot * Street Smart: Self explanatory. * The Stoic Strengths- * Street Smart * Strong - Physically and mentally, he lets his mistakes and bad times build him rather than kill him. * Independent - Doesn’t need to rely on others. * Hand-to-hand combat - Can fight without his sword. Weaknesses- * Cannot work in teams * His power - It often causes unneeded fights and outbreaks. * Trust - Or, more like his lack of it. * Cold - Yea, don't turn to him for support. Powers Can induce emotions to those around him such as greed, envy, and hatred when he’s in a bad mood. Weapon * Uses a celestial bronze sword. * He is able to shoot handguns. But, they don’t allow those at camp for good reason. . . Trivia * Speaks / reads Italian, American, and Greek. * He has no idea what the Appleseed his mother gave him does, and she hasn’t told him. Category:Characters Category:Eris Cabin Category:Salphirix Category:Half-Blood